Kowalski's Guide to the multiverse
by penguin adventures
Summary: Join Team Penguins resident Scientist Kowalski on a tour of the multiverse...not the whole thing of course as that would take forever. Attention Skipper has banned further updates to this story. Message/warning: prepare yourselves for confusion and science-talk. This guide also doesn't exist official exist so basically read this file at your own risk. enjoy- Skipper over and out


_Start Transmission…

Attention inspiring scientists,

This is Kowalski Team Penguin's resident science expert and go-to option guy with a terrifying possibility. the fourth wall is getting easier to break every day and the walls between universes are weakening. This weakening has enabled me to get information about several different universes and several alternate team penguins. But that's not the terrifying part…something or someone is breaking down the walls between universes…specificy universes where the doppelgangers of our universe reside. Now I don't have much time before Skipper shuts this down and declares operation: Save the multiverse or something. So let's begin…

 **Prime Universe(Other Side of the Fourth Wall)**

Not much is know of the universe directly on the other side of the mysterous Fourth wall. All we know is that we're not actually suppose to be aware of the fourth wall in the first place. And that breaking it results in massive headaches for all involved (literally). Also that apparently most of what is considered history in our universe is actually movies, or books, or Tv shows in that universe. In fact thru some weird fourth wall ascending website called [redacted] people from this universe are actually reading these exact words.

 **Prime-ish Universe**

The Universe the Team Penguin you know and love…and to some hate reside. Time-travel, universe hopping, and teleportation are possible but only for time-travelers and elite penguin units. Mad dolphin geniuses and penguins with slightly above average intelligence but don't like to brag do exist. Animals are capable of creating top secret intelligence organizations like the International Animal spy alliance (IASA), North Wind, and IPSA(International Penguin Spy agency). The humans are blissfully unaware of the network of animal intelligence organizations…and we prefer that it stays that way. DreamWorks animations does exist in this universe but they are completely unaware that some of their characters actually do or did exist at some point in history. The Show Doctor Who exists as a "British" (actually it's a U.N.I.T) cover-up of the fact that The Doctor does travel in time and space in this universe. But the BBC doesn't know that. We penguins are actually aware of the Madagascar films, the canceled series about us, and the movie Penguins of Madagascar. We completely disagree with the whole Penguins of Madagascar series being in a completely different Universe then the events of all four Madagascar films (we including the Penguins of Madagascar movie as a Madagascar film). We disagree as we did live thru these events…from breaking out of the zoo to battling dave to our long time conflict with Dr. blowhole. Now enough about this universe…next we're going deeper into the multiverse

 **Alternative Universe One (Dark Universe) (Read Across the Multiverse: Another Earth)**

Not much is know of this universe as we didn't spend that much time there. But what we do know is North Wind is Evil, Team Penguin is evil, and Dr. blowhole (and most of out enemies) are the good guys. Oh and Earth has multiple moons. And they have a terrible transdimesional portal problem.

 **Alternate Universe Two (Read Across the Multiverse: Afro Circus penguins)**

This universe is similar to ours except the Team Penguin of this universe stayed with the circus instead of returning to the zoo. When we last visited this universe the memory of the battle with Dave was still fresh in their memories. Also the timeline of our universe I gave them may not entirely be accurate.

 **Alternate Universe Three(Read Across the Multiverse: Another Earth)**

The Universe we believe that other earth came from. No not Earth Three as this is not the DC comics multiverse. (though I might just borrow that numbering system)

Alternate Universe Four(watch The Penguins of Madagascar)

The universe where dreamworks alternate contiuny theory holds water. The events of the first two Madagascars happened but the events of Madagascar Three, and Penguins of Madagascar(the movie) don't. as we never actually visited this universe this one exists in theory…

 **Penguins of Madagascar: Alternate Version Universe (Obviously Read Penguin of Madagascar: Alternate Version. Also Day of the Penguins)** We first encountered visitors from this universe in the middle of the epic Day of the Penguins when Dave revealed his (Blowhole's) Dimension shredder. Apparently The team has two additional members...Elsa and Anna as penguins. apparently Penguin Elsa has been a part of the team since antartica in this universe. And she was there to experience all the craziness of our adventures up until the battle with dave. (Read Madagascar 3 alternate version, Madly Madagascar alternate Version, Madagascar Escape 2 africa: Alternate Version, Merry Madagascar(coming soon), Madagascar: Alternate Version(upcoming)) Anna joined the team after they saved her and the rest of penguin-kind. When we first met this alternative team we were very confused at first, Skipper thought it was the other alternate team penguin. They helped us defeated Dave and Dr. Blowhole(for the second time that day) and then went on to help us defeat the Fire Queen for that last and final time (She aged to death so their no coming back from that for her).

 **Monster's Vs. Alien Universe(read The Second, The Third, And The Final Dreamworks Wars)** The Universe of the DreamWorks movie Monster's Vs. Aliens which over the course of multiple Dreamworks Wars was targeted by the Daleks of our universe. For the most part Team Monster(as Skipper has christened them) stays in their universe but on one occasion helped us in our universe(read Operation: Sub-zero). During the third Dreamworks war the Cybermen, the alternate Daleks(read Across the Universe: Into the Medusa cascade), and The Rebel Daleks (Penguin Days of Summer: here comes the daleks) led by rusty showed up as well. During the Final Dreamworks War the daleks invasion of San franciso got interrupted by that universe's resident invader Gallaxhar. The status of the Universe is currently unknown at the moment as we only seem to go there when it's under attack by universe hopping daleks.

 **Fire Queen Universe(Read Operation: Sub-zero for first and last visit to this universe…for our first battle with the fire queen read The Second Dreamworks War: Seige of Far Far away…and for our more recent battle read Day of the Penguins)** The Universe the Evil Fire Queen came from. Not much is know about this universe as we only really had experience with that alternate Arendelle which the Fire queen ruled with an firey Iron fist. Her army is still there in that universe but are likey never to attack our universe again after they saw their queen age to dust in front of them. There is no heir to the kingdom as that universe's heir to the throne was a timelord, regenerated, and then fled in her TARDIS to who know where(or when) in that universe.

 **The Whoniverse (Doctor Who Universe)**

An alternate universe where we don't exist of an alternate Doctor, who went thru the same regenerations and adventures of the Doctor in our universe (abelit over a different relative time period). This Universe is currently in limbo until Season 10 of doctor who. Which may or may not be happening already in our universe.

Aborted Alternate universes/timelines of this universe (pocket universes/bubble universes not included as that would take too long) (also we're only limited to the ones The Doctor of our universe told us about)

Wedding of River Song (AKA 5:02 P.M. timeline) basically the timeline where Time is collapsing because all of history is basically happening at once and the clocks are stuck forever at 5:02 in the afternoon (which probably made train schedules and TV listings very confusing). This timeline resulted from River not Killing The Doctor a fixed pointed in time thus causing time to start to unravel. Of course River learned at the "Wedding" that the Doctor was actually inside a Timetraveling Robot doopleganger of himself (instead of say…his name) thus preserving the fixed point in time without actually killing the doctor. The Timeline disappeared and is unaccessable by anyone.

The Cracked Universe (Doctor Who Series Five) apparently Darvos creating the Reality bomb, plus the void hopping during the battle of canary wharf, plus the gallifrey smashing out of the Timewar only to get sent back before it could knock Earth out of the solar system caused the walls of the universe to weaken. But what finally caused history to start to fall apart was the Silence Blowing up The Doctor's TARDIS in 2010 (which itself was a result of the Siege of Trenzalore). The exploding TARDIS caused Cracks in Time (cracks in the very fabric of the universe) which started to rewrite time due to the releash of time energy that erase things (people, objects, things, animals, monsters) from time causing history to collapse. The Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarians, autons, and others formed an alliance in attempt to stop this by Imprisoning the Doctor in the perfect prison the Pandorica. Vincent van gogh tried warning the Doctor by painting the TARDIS exploding but that is the very painting that draws the Doctor to Stonehege and the Pandorica alliance's carefully constructed trap. Of course imprisoning The Doctor did nothing, the TARDIS exploded, and all the stars went out, and oh all the alliance members either turned to stone or dust. A stone dalek did managed to get revived enough to Terrorized the Doctor and his compainions. The Doctor saved history and the universe by flying the pandorica (with himself in it) into the Sun (Aka the exploding Tardis) to create a second big bang. The Doctor traveled backwards across this timeline before disappearing from the universe. (creating very confusing moments for his companion). Thanks to the memory of one of his companions he was able to return to the universe for more adventures. Because of the Second Big bang the broken timeline will never return (though their was scartissue).

The Year the Never Was: The Doctor refused to talk about this one so we dropped it.

The Time War: The devasting war between Daleks and Timelords Was timelocked so the war couldn't affect the rest of the universe. The Cult of Skaro managed to escape the Timelock by sitting out the war in the void inside a voidship. The Emperor Daleks(sorry God of All Daleks) escaped by falling thru time. a Lone dalek escaped by falling thru time and landing screaming into ascendon islande new york to be added to a private alien collection. The TimeLord tried to escape The Timelock and the temporal locked painted by making The Master insane. Also the combined minds of an entire population turned into the master helped (the Doctor with help from the Master sent them back to the timewar). The timelock also prevents anyone or anything (aside from Dalek-cann) from interviening or interfering with events. Thought the Doctors were able to break thru the timelock to save Gallifrey by locking it into another alternate pocket dimension. That was better then the alternatives burning or the ending of all time. Gallifrey is now frozen in the last day of the time war in a painting call either Gallifrey Falls or No More or One title Gallifrey Falls No More…Who Knows? Who Knows.

Newly discovered universes: Okay now that I got all the universes we are aware of and/or visited so far. Let's move on to Universes I just detected and may need to visit in the near future….plus a few I hope we never encounter.

 **Anti-Matter Universe:** A universe of Anti-matter where Matter and physics as we know it don't exist. I don't really want to visit this universe as we would be destroyed as soon as we entered it (because Anti-Matter). As for how the Anti-matter fusion reactor core makes energy out of Anti-matter to power our base…that's classified (not the agent).

 **Unknown universe:** a universe with a unknown energy source that my guts tells me might start the Next Dreamworks War…even though we already had the final dreamworks war.

 **Newly Discovered universe one:** a newly discovered universe were apparently team Penguin is part of Starfleet(yes trekkies that Starfleet). And in the starship Antartica…you know what it's better if I let this message I recorded from alternate Starfleet captain Skipper… "Skipper's log stardate November 2nd 5013 0:500 hours…we just barely survived an encounter with the borg while on the run from the evil Dr. Octavious brine…" Opps wrong recording…sorry…I meant this recording… "Space... The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Antartica. It's continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. And to save the universe from the likes of Dr. Blowhole and the other threats. To boldly go where no Penguin has gone before…"

 **Newly discovered universe two:** In this universe we are…

Message from Skipper,

Attention, Mr. Kowalski! Leave your lab immediately we are commencing operation: Save the Multiverse!

P.S. Right Now! That's an order soldier! This Guide is offically finished…DO NOT UPDATE THIS!

Well looks like I should get going…

_end transmission.

You Didn't See Anything!


End file.
